VA Fan Mail! (Version 2)
by Shadows-Kiss-The-Weak
Summary: Want Rose's advice on something? Love Adrian and want to let him know it? Begging Viktoria to dish some dirt on Dimitri? Here's your chance! Send a letter and the characters will respond. Remember that I can't update if you don't send me anything :) I'm rating it T since I don't know what you'll send in, but send away!
1. Intro

_Hey guys!_

_It's Skylar. Most likely you don't remember me. If you do, I love you. I haven't been on here for a couple of years, and with good reason. But I won't get into that right now._

_This will be my only running story, but that's good because I can devote all my fanfic energy...which admittedly isn't a whole lot...to this._

_For those who don't give a damn who I am or what I'm running, here's the gist of this story. Send a letter to your favorite characters, and they—I—will respond to you. Send the letter as a review, obviously. And yes, I'm aware it's been done before, but I was one of the first to start doing it, thank you. I just happen to be restarting it after everyone else has done it._

_For those who followed my old Fan Mail, that will not be reopened. And I promise I'll have better organization this time around. _

_Yes, my thoughts are all over the place, but this is an author's note and not an indication in any way of my actual writing style. I promise when the letters come I'll be able to focus._

_You may not send letters to Bloodlines characters._

_Got that? I don't know them as well. It's been a long time since I actually read Bloodlines. Yes, you can send to Sydney since she appears in VA, but you cannot send letters to Clarence, Lee, Trey, Brayden, or any other character that appears exclusively in Bloodlines._

_Anyway, some ideas of characters to send to:_

_Rose_

_Dimitri_

_Christian_

_Lissa_

_Ed__die_

_Jill_

_Adrian_

_Sydney_

_etc._

_And you are allowed to send letters to the dead, so Mason and Natalie are fine._

_I look forward to impersonating our favorite characters for you :)_

_-Skylar_


	2. Chapter 1

**Dimitri**

_Dear Dimitri,___

_Okay, so I used to send you mail as VAfan1, but I changed my name a few months ago because I started liking this band called Black Veil Brides. :P Andy Biersack is a good singer and has been a great inspiration.___

_Well, anyway, I got over my ex Dimitri. Last summer, I met a guy named Liam. We dated and fell in love. But, since we were a long distance relationship, he felt like he couldn't really Love or date someone who is too far away from him and whom he might never see... When we broke up, I got mad and told him: "I never want to talk to you again." And, we didn't for a while until one of my friends told me that he missed me. So, we talked but it was so awkward because he was still sad and I was so angry.___

_That was a few months ago. Now, he has a new girlfriend whom goes to his school and he's really happy now... While, I'm only now feeling sad and remorseful. It takes me a very long time to realize that I was hurting, but when I told him how I felt, he just brushed me off and started talking about his new girlfriend...___

_What should I do?___

_Sincerely,___

_Julie_

Dear Julie:

Yes, I remember you.

I'm sorry that you still feel this way about him. It's a hard situation to be in. The best advice I can give you is not to talk to him and try not to think about him, and wait for the feelings to pass. Distraction is helpful for this sort of thing. As long as he isn't on your mind, it will start to go away eventually.

I know it's hard but there really aren't any definitive answers. I'd advise having a friend you can talk to about this sort of thing who will listen. Talking helps.

-Dimitri

**All Cast**

_To The Va cast,__  
__So loves ur back after two years. Thats great my life has become complete bullshit since then;highschool sucks on a daily bases. last year was the worse year of my life. i think i ploted to kill half my theatre group and i quick my singing but this year is better i'm better. i've started my cinema studies early and going on collage tours looking forward to the future unlike last year. so just wanted to say think you cause you did help me thru freshmen year and now i can help other people just like me. the letters i wrote my freshmen year helped me to deveplod plots for many of my scripts in later times or helped me laugh when i wanted to punch somebody in their balls or their slut bags if they were female._

_-Shadowhawk23_

Shadowhawk23,

Lissa: I remember your name. I'm so glad we were able to help you.

Christian: I'm not. Our letters stopped a bunch of catfights. That's not good.

Lissa: Oh, Christian, it's always good...

Rose: I'm going to have to agree with Christian on this one.

Christian: ...What?

Rose: Yeah. I know.

Adrian: But...I love catfights.

Lissa: Anyway, we're glad to hear you're doing better.

Rose: Even if we stopped the catfights.

Lissa: *sigh*

**A/N: Good to see you guys again. Julie, OMG. I love Black Veil Brides. Andy is a great singer and a great person. The whole band is just amazing. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Rose**

_Hi love the idé__  
__Question to rose:__  
__Dear Rose__  
__Why do you keep forgiving Dimitri when all he ever do is hurting you? I mean clear he is hot on really swett when he means today is a god day to love you but such an idiot rest of the time.__  
__Why not date Adrian agin and this time give him a real chance and dont trow yourself in dimitris arms evry time you get the chance?__  
__Just corius!__  
__(I havent read bloodlines i think theres a speciel magic moment where va ends)__  
__But anyway big fan!__  
__-Victoria__  
__Ps. Adrian I love you you so swett, awesome and handsome so if you ever come to the real wrold visit me. It me with the arura saying "I love Adrian"_

Hey Victoria,

We've hurt each other. He's forgiven me, so it was only right I forgive him as well. And yeah, he's an idiot occasionally but ya know...so am I. Everyone is. I can't drop every guy I date who's an idiot sometimes, I'd go through fifteen guys every week. Adrian...that's a hard situation. I just don't think we're meant for each other. I know that sounds lame but I don't know how else to put it.

Adrian: Sweet of you, but I generally don't go for humans.

Rose: Generally?

Adrian: ...

-Rose (and Adrian)

**Christian**

_Hey honey (Dimitri)__  
__Just kidding this is really for Christian who is the god of fire! But i would like answers for all 3 of you thats right 3 it is for Adrian too but only to tell him how hot and awesome he is! If you ever get tired of Roses butt I have have been told i have a really nice one ;) or i just be your drinking butty with benefits.__  
__Anyway Christian you so cool hot my "stalkers" name is christian too what is weird is that he actelly look like you too: dark hair blue ice but you are so much hotter have you ever considerd going out whit Rosily(rose) coeurs you would make VAs hottes coupel and then Adrian could be whit me and we could make humanworlds hottest coupel and Dimitri could drown in lonyness and misery cause he was a ass to rose and lissa to for being so mean to her best freind. Consider it!_

_-AlexRoseRusso_

Dear AlexRoseRusso,

You suggested I go out with Rose, therefore, I'm ignoring this entire letter.

No. Never.

-Christian

**Eddie**

_Dear Eddie,__  
__Hi. my name is rose. my friend has recently died and I've wondering how ya get over it. do you just grieve until it goes? or... how?__  
__Thxs, Rose_

Dear Rose,

Honestly, it's going to be a long time before you can really get over it. I don't know what religion you are, but you just have to remember that your friend is in a better place. I know everybody tells you that, but everybody says that because it's true. Life sucks and it hurts. Wherever you believe your friend is, he or she isn't hurting anymore.

You have to remember all the best parts. Remember everything good. And talking about it helps. If you have another friend who's grieving for the same person, it really is good to talk to them about how you're feeling. Your other friend is feeling the same way. I remember one night when Rose and I exchanged stories about Mason until the sun came up. We just talked, and remembered all the funny things he said and all the brave things he did.

It's a long process. You aren't going to get over it right away. But you will eventually.

-Eddie

**All Cast**

_Dear VA Cast,__  
__You are the BOMB! I love you all to bits!__  
__Rose: You are my absolute favorite character...EVER! Not just from VA, from all of the books I've read(which is a lot :P). I'm so jealous that you got Dimitri but I'm okay if I get a guy like you.__  
__Dimitri: I LOVE YOU! (Sorry Rose :)) You are the perfect guy and I'm glad that you got your happily ever after with Rose :)__  
__Christian: You are my 2nd favorite character...EVER! I love your sarcastic remarks and your bickering with__Rose. If I was a Moroi, I would totally want fire :)__  
__Lissa: You are so sweet and kind and caring and the best BFF ever!__  
__Adrian: I love you(not as much as Dimka though..sorry) even though you smoke and drink and stuff, but you cut down on that! You will get your happily ever after :)__  
__Eddie: You are the best best friend/brother a girl could ever have. And, like Adrian, you will get your happily ever after :P__  
__Now that I have rambled about you guys...__  
__I have a problem. I like this guy, who is my best friend...but I just can't tell him that for 2 reasons. 1 he's in a relationship and 2, I'm really scared that it's going to ruin our friendship if I tell him. I'm just so confused! Should I tell him and handle the wrath of his girlfriend(who is one of my close friends btw) and possibly have our friendship ruined, or should I not tell him and try to move on? HELP!__  
__Rose-loves-Dimitri (see...my name even has Rose and Dimitri together...showing that they are meant to be...even though I wished I was Rose...sigh)__  
__P.S-I don't know if he likes me back or not...as far as I know...I'm his baby 'sis'..._

Dear Rose-loves-Dimitri,

Rose: Of course I'm your favorite. I'm the best. It's only logical.

Christian: *cough*

Rose: Is that a jealousy cough?

Christian: No, that's a your-head-is-so-far-up-your-ass-you're-probably-looking-at-your-own-intestines cough.

Rose: *cough*

Christian: Is that a jealousy cough?

Rose: No, that's a your-head-is-so-far-up-your-vagina-you're-probably—

Lissa: Rose!

Rose: Yes?

Lissa: Just...no.

Rose: Fiiiinnneee...

Dimitri: I feel strange breaking in after that conversation. But thank you.

Christian: Second favorite? No. If you put me below Rose, I refuse to speak to you *walks away*

Rose: Someone's bitter.

Christian: *flips off Rose over his shoulder*

Rose: *smirks*

Lissa: Thank you. That means a lot to me.

Rose: Me flipping off your boyfriend?

Lissa: ...I wasn't talking to you.

Adrian: I'm sure she's deeply insulted by that. And I can't believe you put me below Belikov. Hey, Ozera! Wait up!

Rose: Men. You're such babies.

Dimitri: Hm?

Rose: No, not you.

Dimitri: I'm not a man?

Rose: No. You're my man.

Eddie: Rose, please, he's my man.

Rose: ...

Lissa: Let's be serious now... Alright. R-l-d, you can't say anything while he has a girlfriend. It makes you come across as totally shameless and it's just asking for drama. While I know it hurts to watch him with another girl, it definitely puts you in a bad light. I guess everything depends on how long you've had these feelings and how strong they are. If you really feel like you're in love with this guy, truly in love, you'll just need to wait it out until they break up. I would advise you to make a light comment—after they break up of course—mentioning that you'd maybe like to go out. Treat it as if it's just a crush, so that if he ends up not liking you back, you haven't, like, confessed your undying love for him or something. That will make it easier for both of you to forget about it. And you won't lay awake for nights wondering how he feels—even if he doesn't feel the same way, at least you know and you aren't torturing yourself wondering if he does.

Rose: Come back to us anytime :)

-The Cast

**A/N: Oh my. So exhausted. I was trying to hold up five conversations on Facebook as I wrote this, one conversation was a para roleplay... Anyway, most of you don't know what that is... But yeah, here ya go. Sorry if the wit seems a little tired, most of it was being used on the aforementioned five conversations. Life. Good Lord.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dimitri**

_Hi my name is Selene and well I have a question I need answered so here goes nothing__  
__Dimitri say you were in school and a 14 year old girl ( I know your not a girl but still your so smart and I need help ) maybe like the 7th grade what would you do if your teacher hit you and well say he's a math teacher? Do you think I should fight back or let me keep hitting me__  
__plz help I need to know._

Dear Selene:

You absolutely do not have to put up with that. He needs to be arrested and thrown in jail where he belongs. You've got to go tell an authority figure who can take care of it. There is no reason at all that you have to let him hit you. Don't hit him back, no, but tell someone who can take care of it.

-Dimitri

**Jill**

_Dear Jill,__  
__What is the worst thing about a. Being a princess and b. being bonded to Adrian ? Also who do think more as your sister: Sydney or Lissa?__  
__I love you Jill__  
__Forever DA_

Dear DA,

The hardest thing about being a princess in general is probably having your whole life out there on display for everyone. You know? If you make a mistake, everyone knows and that's all they'll ever remember. They expect you to be perfect, and you're not, and you never will be. But they still expect you to be. Now the hardest part of being me specifically, is, well, having my life constantly in threat. Wondering who I can trust. Especially after the thing with Lee. Being ripped out of this safe, secure world I used to live in and now I have to constantly watch my back, and I don't know how to do that. It's just a really hard transition to come out of my boring little life and into...this. And as for who I think of as my sister...well. It's just so hard to feel like Lissa is my sister when we never talked, never shared the experiences together that sisters do. Sydney is more of a sister to me because we've just... lived more of life together, I guess.

Thank you for the letter, I really appreciate it.

Love,

Jill

**Christian**

_dear Christian,__  
__I am considered a nerd or outcast at school. I get teased a lot. I was wondering if u could tell me how to handle it. oh by the way my real name is also Christian.__  
__love,__  
__Chloe Souza_

Chloe,

They don't matter. They never have and they never will. There's seven billion people out there, the fifty or so you're talking about are nothing. It feels like their opinions mean something, but they really don't. You just have to sort of adjust your mindset to that fact. They don't matter.

-Christian

**Rose**

_Dear Rose,__  
__Almost a year ago I got with my boyfriend, then after 6 glorious months we broke up...I was devastated, but that's when I found out he started liking this other girl; who he kissed like a day after we broke up. Then we really started talking again after two weeks and he started telling me he loves me and stuff. I asked my best friend for advice and she said to ask him if theres any hope, which I did and he told me that he wants to be single for a while and to forget about him.__  
__This all was going on during the summer. Then two more weeks later, school started and I finally got over him. But recently, he got into a relationship, but they broke up, and ever since, we've been talking non stop, from the moment we get to school, and to the end of the day, then he would text me right away when we got home, to the end of the night. A couple of days ago, he tells me that he misses me. That he misses our relationship, and all the fun we used to have together. But ever since he's been acting like he never said anything, although when my best friend's would ask, he would tell them that he does miss me, but he still likes his ex girlfriend...what do I do? I'm confused and I don't know whether I should forget about him or not, because all those memories of us can never escape my mind...please help.__  
__-alyssa_

Hey Alyssa,

Honey, he's a player. He's an immature kid who thinks he's a badass because he's got a couple of girls on his line. He's so not worth your pain. Look at the facts. He kissed someone else a day after you broke up. He told you he wanted to be single. He then tried to talk to you again, told you he missed you after telling you to forget him, then acted like he didn't say anything. And finally, told your friends that he still likes his ex. That, Alyssa, is one sorry-ass piece of trash. You got over him once; you can do it again.

~Rose

**All Cast**

_Dear anyone that wants to chime in__  
__I might have a problem see there is this chick that i used to be friends with but now she is a bitchy ho and jeeps spreading rumors bput me sleeping wif random guys (sooo not true) and i totally wanna go all rose like on her but sadly my school has very strict fighting rules and she would probably charge me so yah any advice would be much loved XD oh and christian is fuggin hott just fyi_

_-fredforevermyluv_

Fredforevermyluv:

Rose: Generally my advice is to punch first and ask questions later, but it's probably not worth it. Attention seeking whore.

Lissa: Did you just advise a person not to hit someone?

Rose: Yes.

Christian: Well that's it then, hell just froze over!

Rose: I advised her not to hit the bitch, doesn't mean I won't hit you.

Dimitri: Technically if you do that I have to step in.

Rose: Go ahead. I've been dying to test my skills again.

Lissa: So anyway... My advice is the same. She's really not worth it. Just don't react and she'll get bored of fighting someone who doesn't fight back. Be the bigger person.

Rose: Doesn't sound like that will be very difficult.

Lissa: True.

-The Cast

**A/N: Damn. You guys are dealing with some heavy shit.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dimitri**

_DEAR Dimitri,__  
__You see i've got this major problem were i help everyone out even if i know it's a danger to my example my best guy (whos basicly a male verison of my self ) has these exs who have already graduted but love to visit whenever we have plays. and well hes asked us to keep her away from him cause last time they were together he ended up cheating on his now recent ex girlfriend. I've got no problem being a good friend and helping out but sometimes it goes to far. what can i do to say no and still not come off as a bitch like i tend to do sometimes_

_-Shadowhawk23_

Shadowhawk23:

Sometimes it's really unavoidable. Being polite and not losing your temper of course goes a long way, but it depends a lot on the person you're saying no to. Some people will throw a fit, some people will accept that it's your decision whether you're going to help them or not. And if they're going to throw a fit, they probably aren't the kind of people worth your time anyway.

-Dimitri

**Rose and Lissa**

_Dear Rose and Lissa__  
__Their is this guy at school that I have a crush on he is 12th grade and i'm in 9th grade and I need advice on how to talk to him. I'm not the shy kind of girl i'm a little like you rose but not when it comes to him I get shy.__  
__Also I love all the cast of VA__  
__- Maxine_

Dear Maxine,

Rose: I know I'm being a total hypocrite here, but I'm going to guess that if a senior guy goes for a freshman girl, he's after one thing in particular.

Lissa: You really are a hypocrite.

Rose: I'm serious though. You'd better be sure before you start flirting that he won't try to get in your pants.

Lissa: True. But maybe he's a good guy.

Rose: In which case go for it. And I don't really have any tips on not being shy, as I've never had that problem. I would like to warn you though, don't do the whole giggling-at-everything-he-says thing. Guys hate that. Be smart. If you take a second before you reply to stop the nervous giggling and think of an intelligent response, that's fine.

Lissa: Agreed.

-Rose and Lissa

**All Cast**

_Dear Cast, _

_first of all thxs Eddie :D I feel better now!_

_Rose&Dimitri I have a question for you 2: How did u stay friends(in a weird way..) for the first 3 books? I mean in FrostBite I knew Dimitri was into you rose and Tasha was a bitch( Sorry Christian..) but Dimtri Rose how did you to Do it?_

_Lissa&Adrian: Ok it didn't really say in the series but were you guys friends? And you guys Kicked ass in Blood Promise!_

_Christian&Mia: is it true you guys hate each other because of the elements? Because Christian your fire and Mias water so do you guys hate each other or...what?_

_Mikhail&Sonya: Cutest Couple that that Dampir and Moroi EVER!_

_Eddie: U just truly Rock! I can't sum it up.._

_Jesse&Ralf:Douche Bags!_

_Ok my question is my bff won't read this series how do I make her?_

_Thxs, Rose_

Dear Rose,

Dimitri: Believe me, it wasn't as easy as we made it look...

Rose: Yeah. Kind of difficult to keep your mind in friendship mode when he's pinning you to the floor.

Dimitri: I guess we did it because we had to. We couldn't let anyone find out about it, so we just forced ourselves to make it work.

Rose: If we hadn't been so afraid of getting caught...

Dimitri: ...We probably couldn't have done it.

Rose: So I guess it takes fear and a lack of options.

Dimitri: Or a ridiculous amount of self-control.

Rose: And Tasha wasn't a bitch, she didn't know. Well—not at first.

Lissa: Yeah, we were friends... Despite the Queen's attempts at making us into something more...Christian, quit giving him that look. And thank you.

Mia: He annoys the shit out of me occasionally, but it's not his element. Just his personality. Elements have nothing to do with it.

Christian: Don't know how we could run our little "fight club," as Rose termed it, if we hated each other.

Sonya: Thank you :)

Jesse: Babe, you know you want me.

Rose: Jesse, go masturbate in a corner and shut the hell up.

Eddie: *grins* Uhh, thanks. And you can't make her read it. If she's anything like Rose, the more you tell her to do it, the more she won't want to do it.

Rose: So she'll just miss out on our sheer awesomeness.

Eddie: *makes dramatic sad face*

-The Cast

**A/N: I know there were more, but I'm too tired right now to get to them all. I apologize to the ones I didn't respond to. You'll be in the next one. **


End file.
